


Firework surprise

by ProjetoAniverse, sweetheartvio



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aniverse, Other, Sakura Cardcaptor, aniversário, festa surpresa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartvio/pseuds/sweetheartvio
Summary: O aniversário da Tomoyo finalmente tinha chegado. Sakura, Shaoran, e Meling, que chegara a pouco de Hong Kong, tinham preparado um plano para que o dia fosse perfeito, pois fariam uma surpresa para a amiga no parque de diversões. Mas a carta "Firework" aparece para piorar (ou não) a situação.
Kudos: 1





	Firework surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Estou orgulhosa de mim por ter feito uma one como mais de 2k em meio a um bloqueio criativo.   
> Boa leitura!

O despertador toca, e uma Sakura sonolenta o desliga. Observa Kerberos, que ainda dormia em um travesseiro ao seu lado, murmurando sobre algum doce maravilhoso que comera, e repara no colchão vazio ao lado de sua cama. Seu olhar foca no calendário. 

O tão esperado dia do aniversário da Tomoyo havia chegado. Como a amiga sempre ajudou Sakura nas mais diversas situações, decidiu que iria retribuir com uma surpresa. 

Algumas semanas antes, após discutir com Kerberos, que a convenceu de que não conseguiria organizar algo sozinha, pois era distraída demais, decidiu por pedir ajuda ao seu irmão, Touya — ele, com certeza, cobraria o favor depois —, e a Meiling Li, que disse ser um prazer ajudá-la. Shaoran também se voluntariou.

Meiling havia chegado de viagem há dois dias atrás e estava como hóspede dos Kinomoto desde então. “Onde estaria ela?”, questionou-se mentalmente, logo ignorando a pergunta e fazendo sua higiene matinal.

Desceu as escadas para ir tomar café, ainda bocejando. 

— Olha, a monstrenga acordou!

— Qual é, Touya! — exclamou enfurecida.

— Bom dia, Sakura — cumprimentou Meiling, ignorando a situação e atendendo seu celular. — Bom dia — falou envergonhada.

— Nós já preparamos o café da manhã. — Apontou Touya para a mesa com Shiro gohan.

— Hum! O Shiro gohan está cheiroso! — disse ao aproximar-se. — Cadê o papai?

— Saiu para trabalhar mais cedo.

— Entendi… — Percebeu que Meiling confirmou algo no celular e depois desligou. — Quem era?

— O Shaoran. O forno dele quebrou, então perguntou se poderia fazer os doces para a surpresa aqui, e concordei. É mais fácil, já que o Touya também ajudará com a comida.

— Quê?! — exclamaram os irmãos Kinomoto em uníssono. Para ambos, os dois terem que trabalharem juntos não era uma boa ideia.

— Vai ter que trabalhar com o moleque! — caçoou Kerberos, rindo da situação, mas sem ser notado.

Após o café da manhã, com a chegada de Shaoran, as garotas decidiram sair e conferir as coisas que faltavam para a surpresa. Kerberos insistiu para ir com elas, já que não gostaria nem um pouco de ver a possível "rivalidade" entre os garotos. 

[...]

Como parte do planejamento, os amigos se encontraram às 14h no parque de diversões de Tomoeda, em frente ao carrossel. Antes de Sakura e Meiling passarem para deixar as coisas que tinham comprado, foram à casa da Akiho para confirmar se iria fazer sua parte da surpresa, que era cantar. 

— Olá. Precisam de ajuda com as sacolas, senhoritas? — cumprimentou Yuna D. Kaito, abrindo a porta. 

— Não, obrigada — respondeu Sakura.

— Kaito-san é sempre tão formal — comentou Akiho. — Entrem, por favor. 

— Está é a Meiling Li. Meiling, Akiho Shinomoto — apresentou Sakura, e ambas se cumprimentaram com uma pequena reverência. 

As garotas foram em direção à sala seguidas por Yuna. A casa de Akiho era tão linda por dentro quanto por fora e continha itens de diversos países pelos quais a família Shinomoto e Yuna D. Kaito tinham morado. Elas sentaram no sofá, e Yuna serviu chá para elas.

— Nós só estamos de passagem. Você está pronta para mais tarde? — perguntou Sakura.

— Sim! Por falar em preparativos, fiz alguns doces. — Mostrou uma caixa, animada, despertando a atenção de Kero, que estava, até aquele momento, quieto na bolsa de Sakura.

— É muita bondade sua, Akiho-chan — agradeceu, pegando a caixa e guardando-a na mesma bolsa que Kero.

— Pelúcia bonita. — Apontou Meiling, que encarava a coelha Momo em cima do sofá.

— A Momo está com uma echarpe diferente hoje. É realmente muito bonita.

Sakura percebeu um movimento vindo das sacolas que segurava e começou a procurar o que era, encontrando Kero comendo os doces que Akiho tinha feito, e, furiosa, o fitou .  
— Tudo bem, Sakura-san? — perguntou Shinomoto, preocupada com a mudança de expressão repentina da amiga.

— Ah, não é nada. Eu só… hum… — Tentou pensar em uma desculpa. — Preciso pegar um pouco de ar lá fora. — Foi em direção à saída do cômodo, segurando sua bolsa.

— Entendo. Kaito-san, faça uma xícara de chá preto para ela, por favor.

— Entendido, Akiho-san — disse Yuna, e foi para a cozinha.

— Quer que eu vá com você? — perguntou Meiling.

— Não precisa! — Reforçou ao sinalizar um “não” com as mãos, sacudindo a bolsa no ato e recebendo uma reclamação de Kero.

— Tudo bem — concordou um pouco desconfiada, mas voltou sua atenção à Akiho.

— Você é de Hong Kong, certo? — perguntou curiosa. Lembrou que Sakura tinha mencionado isso.

— Sim. 

Shinomoto sabia mandarim básico, por isso decidiu deixar de lado a timidez e conversar um pouco com Meiling em sua língua nativa.

Já do lado de fora da casa, com ninguém observando, decidiu dar uma bronca em Kerberos, que, a essa altura, já tinha comido todos os doces. “Vou levar reclamação de qualquer jeito, então tanto faz”, pensou.

— Você prometeu que iria ficar quieto!

— Mas eu estava com fome, e os doces pareciam deliciosos! 

— Isso não é uma desculpa válida!

— É sim. Se tivesse deixado eu comer o café da manhã mais cedo, isso não teria acontecido — rebateu, voltando a sua atenção para os fogos de artifícios que começaram misteriosamente e silenciosos. — Sakura, é… — Tentou apontar, mas a garota não lhe deu atenção.

— Ainda bem que não ficou em casa. Teria comido os doces que eles estão fazendo! Como vou explicar a falta dos doces da Akiho na surpresa?

— Não acho que deveria se preocupar com isso agora.

— Para o que você está apontando? — perguntou, virando-se em direção aos fogos. — O quê?!

Lindas explosões de cores aconteciam um pouco acima da residência de Akiho. Aquela cena era estranha para qualquer um, pois normalmente não seria possível que os fogos estivessem condicionados apenas naquele lugar.

— Deve ser uma carta! — concluiu Kero, secretamente aproveitando a mudança de assunto. — Está na hora dá cardcaptor Sakura Kinomoto entrar em ação! 

Ela retirou o cordão com a chave do báculo dos sonhos e segurou-a, percebendo que o objeto brilhava, confirmando a presença da carta. Tinha de agir rápido antes que alguém aparecesse a sua procura.

— Chave que esconde o poder dos sonhos! Mostre a sua verdadeira força diante de mim! Release! — A insígnia de poder apareceu embaixo de si, e a chave “cresceu”, transformando-se no báculo dos sonhos.

— Essa carta é pacífica. Vai ser fácil. — Pegou as cartas mágicas que levava consigo em seu bolso e, dentre elas, escolheu a carta Flight, posicionando-a na frente do báculo e ativando seu poder. — Carta que esconde o poder dos sonhos! Mostre a sua verdadeira força diante de mim! Flight!

Asas surgiram em suas costas, levantando-a no ar. Quando chegou à altura dos fogos, apontou determinada seu báculo para realizar a captura.

— Ó, existência sem mestre, responda o chamado do meu báculo dos sonhos e conceda-me o seu poder! — As palavras fizeram a insígnia de poder surgir e a estrela presente no báculo girar em espiral — Secure!

Os fogos cristalizaram por um momento. Depois, com uma linda quebra dos cristais, foi revelado uma carta transparente flutuando no ar. 

— Que carta diferente — concluiu, pegando-a no ar. — “Firework” — leu e guardou-a em seu bolso.

— É, elas estão ficando cada vez mais criativas. Nem o Mago Clow era tão doido assim.

— Ei, você sabe que sou eu quem está criando as cartas!

— Por isso mesmo — riu.

Ainda era estranho para ela estar criando essas novas cartas. “Por que fogos de artifícios?”, refletiu mentalmente. 

Estava distraída e não percebeu que Yuna observou toda a cena da janela, enquanto segurava seu clássico relógio de bolso mágico.

— Temos que ir. Não podemos nos atrasar para o parque — falou Meiling, segurando as sacolas e aproximando-se com a Akiho, o que fez Kero se esconder rapidamente.

— Vão logo. Não quero atrasar vocês — disse Akiho. — Obrigada pela visita! 

— De nada. Até mais tarde, então! — despediu-se Sakura.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Akiho-chan.

— Digo o mesmo, Meiling-san. Precisava testar meu mandarim, obrigada.

Aproveitando a saída da residência Shinomoto, Sakura e Kero contaram sobre a aparição da carta “Firework”, e Meiling ficou impressionada de não ter notado. 

Estava próximo do horário que marcaram no parque, tinham que se apressar para chegarem em casa.

— Como será que aqueles dois estão? — perguntou Meiling, imaginando o quanto eles já teriam brigado.

— Não faço ideia.

A cozinha dos Kinomoto mais parecia uma competição — não que os tivessem combinado, mas estava claro a rivalidade na produção. Ambos eram bons cozinheiros, apesar de nenhum admitir isso em relação ao outro, em contrapartida, tinham feito muitos doces em um curto período. Agora batiam a massa do bolo.

— O que a Sakura viu em você? — indagou mais para si do que realmente direcionando a pergunta.

— E como está o Yukito ? — rebateu Shaoran, deixando o outro irritado.

— Bem. Mas não digo o mesmo de você daqui a alguns segundos, moleque. — Direcionou a colher em ameaça, e Shaoran fez o mesmo, ambos em posição de ataque.

A cena foi interrompida pelas garotas entrando na cozinha e colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — perguntou Sakura.

— Nada — responderam em uníssono, voltando a preparar o bolo.

— O Shaoran já tem que ir — falou Meiling, arrastando o garoto para fora da cozinha. Sakura e Touya os seguiram até a porta da casa.

— Ei, me solta! — Ele se desvencilhou da garota.

Meiling estava certa: faltava apenas uma hora para o horário marcado, e eles ainda precisam se arrumar — não podiam deixar Tomoyo esperando no dia do seu aniversário. Ela sempre foi muito pontual, pois suas guarda-costas sempre levam-na quando precisa ir em algum lugar.

— Já vou, então. — Observou Sakura por um momento, refletindo. — Hum… Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto vocês estavam fora?

— Sim, mas não precisa se preocupar! Depois eu conto — respondeu algo simples para mudar o assunto. Shaoran se preocupava demais com ela, além de ter agido estranho em relação às novas cartas — Tchau!

— Vai tarde, moleque — despediu-se Touya, feliz em se livrar da presença do garoto por algumas horas.

Com a saída de Shaoran, Touya conseguiu terminar o bolo e os doces que faltavam. Sakura e Meiling almoçaram e depois subiram para o quarto, revezando os preparativos e o banho. Assim, conseguiram se arrumar a tempo de chegarem no horário combinado. 

Yukito iria passar na residência Kinomoto para ajudar Touya a levar os doces e as decorações para preparar a surpresa no parque, o que deixou as garotas mais aliviadas.

[...]

Como o esperado, Tomoyo chegou pontualmente e foi ao encontro das outras garotas, em frente ao carrossel. Shaoran tinha ligado avisando que iria se atrasar, mas, apesar ter demorado trinta minutos, os amigos puderam aproveitar para ir em todos os brinquedos favoritos de Tomoyo, que fez questão de trazer sua câmera — de acordo com ela, queria guardar os preciosos momentos que estavam tendo. A diversão fez o tempo passar rápido, e, com o anoitecer, finalmente a hora da surpresa tinha chegado. 

— Precisamos ir até lá. — Sakura apontou para a área livre do parque de Tomoeda, que era geralmente usada para celebrações.

— Por quê? — perguntou Tomoyo, confusa, pois achava que eles já estavam de saída.

— Você vai ver — respondeu Meiling, cobrindo os olhos de Daidoji com um lenço e guiando-a até o local.

Sakura e Shaoran foram na frente para avisar os outros de que a aniversariante estava a caminho. Ao chegar no lugar, Meiling retirou o lenço, revelando a festa que tinham preparado com a presença de seus amigos.

— Surpresa! — gritaram todos em uníssono.

— Gente, obrigada! — agradeceu emocionada.

"Obrigada" é uma palavra simples para descrever a gratidão que estava sentindo, porém sua expressão parecia falar por si só. 

Todos os doces e um grande bolo estavam distribuídos na mesa enfeitada com as decorações de Sakura e Meiling. “Minimalista, porém lindo”, pensou Tomoyo. Ela também reconheceu, em meio aos enfeites, uma estampa finalizada de um dos esboços que não estava conseguindo terminar e tinha pedido ajuda para a amiga. Não pôde evitar de sorrir, já que Sakura era distraída, mas tinha se lembrado do seu esboço. 

— Você sempre está disposta a ajudar, então decidi fazer isso com nossos amigos para agradecer e comemorar este dia especial! — Sakura abraçou Tomoyo, e o ato incentivou um abraço coletivo com os amigos presentes.

Após o abraço, Akiho começou a cantar a canção ensaiada, e, como Daidoji sabia a letra, elas acabaram por fazer um lindo dueto, sendo aplaudidas por todos.

Kero estava preocupado com alguma coisa, e Sakura, curiosa, decidiu perguntar, afastada dos outros para não serem notados.

— O que foi, Kero-chan? É sobre os doces? Não tem problema...

— Não. É que lembrei que não filmei a captura da carta mais cedo. A Tomoyo teria amado os fogos de artifícios! — choramingou.

— Ah, não fique assim. — Ela tentou aconselhá-lo, e teve uma grande ideia. — Já sei! Obrigada, Kero! 

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntou confuso.

— Vai ver… — A garota se afastou ainda mais da festa para não ser vista, seguida por Kero.

Chegando a um local adequado, tirou o cordão com a chave do báculo dos sonhos e disse as palavras para utilizá-lo:

— Chave que esconde o poder dos sonhos! Mostre a sua verdadeira força diante de mim! Release! — A insígnia de poder brilhou abaixo de si, e a chave transformou-se no báculo dos sonhos. Procurou a carta em sua bolsa, usando o báculo para executar seu poder. — Carta que esconde o poder dos sonhos! Mostre a sua verdadeira força diante de mim! Firework!

Explosões coloridas e com várias formas iluminaram os céus, preenchendo o vazio da noite, que não estava estrelada. Sakura ficou feliz que eles não faziam barulho, então outras pessoas nem animais ficariam incomodados. Retornou para onde os outros estavam e apreciou os fogos. 

Tomoyo observava com um brilho nos olhos, sabia que nenhuma câmera poderia capturar o momento melhor do que suas memórias fariam. Era grata por isso e por todo o esforço das pessoas que amava terem lhe proporcionado esse momento.

Apesar dessa parte da surpresa ter surgido de última hora, o momento foi perfeito. Planos nem sempre saem como o esperado, mas podem nos surpreender com os melhores imprevistos possíveis.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! 
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer a @soursweetyGirl pela betagem incrível, @flamme pela lindeza de capa, @shashysc e @Sweet_Melody por terem sido meus helpers. Enfim, obrigada!


End file.
